


Холодно

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Холодно

Йоба, как же холодно!  Звездецки холодно, чтоб его! Стоило переться сюда из Сэндая, чтобы все так же стучать зубами в новой квартире? Да, дома сейчас вообще минус пять, он сам еще неделю назад ржал над фотками заснеженной капусты, которыми Кодзюро спамил в инстаграмчике – но теперь чертова зима добралась и до Киото, и оказалось, что столица зимой – такое же не приспособленное для жизни нормального человека дерьмо, как и столица летом. Дома хоть стены толще и никакому архитектурному гению не приходит в голову лепить пейзажные окна в многоквартирных зданиях. Вот нах такая радость?

Зато Юкимуре хоть бы хны – скачет со своими копьями по балкону в одной футболочке, что летом, что зимой. Вот, и сейчас: выпад – разворот, выпад – разворот.  И не надоедает. И не холодно. Гребанный горец.

Масамунэ с раздражением дергает на себя одеяло. За одеялом отправляется мышь, потом ноут, следом опасно наклоняется чашка с какао...

– Фаааак!..

– Масамунэ-доно, что случи...

Вбегающий с балкона через то самое пейзажное окно Юкимура застает Дракона под столиком, ноутом, мышью и одеялом. Кружка с какао фиксирована строго перпендикулярно полу – одну руку Масамунэ все же успевает высвободить.

– А, это вы...

Масамунэ ловит его на втором шаге назад – той самой рукой, которой только что мастерски (ха, великолепная Драконья реакция!) удержал злополучную чашку. Дергает за штанину, подсекая, перекатывается, придавливая своим весом и параллельно запутывая в одеяле.

– Репетишн тайм из овер. Мне скучно, Санада Юкимура.

– Но я еще не... Ай! Ай-ха-ха-ха-ха! Не надо, вы холодный!..

– Шш!

– Ай-ха-ха-ха-ха!!!

Тигренок перестает извиваться и хихикать, когда Масамунэ наконец добирается до его сосков – футболка задрана, одеяло сбилось куда-то в ноги.

– Вы...

– Дует, – говорит Юкимура, глядя на Масамунэ стремительно темнеющими глазами.

Они не глядя пинают пятками незакрытое окно и перекатываются снова – Масамунэ, Юкимура, одеяло.

– Вы холодный, – повторяет Юкимура и тянет одеяло им за голову, прежде чем опуститься на Дракона восхитительно горячим телом.

 

Через полчаса они валяются в одеяле на полу, поочередно отхлебывая из кружки уже остывшее какао.

– Видите, Масамунэ-доно, совсем не холодно, – говорит Юкимура, едва касаясь губами Драконьего уха, сдвинутого вперед ремешком повязки. – Надо только чаще двигаться, а вы всё сидите.

– Вот ты мне в этом и поможешь, – внезапно садящимся голосом произносит Масамунэ, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять единственную ценную мысль за сегодня: Тигренок твердеет необычайно быстро, если лапать его холодными руками – а если?..

Термометр в квартире показывает +21 °С.


End file.
